robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Gossip
Shiftlock is finally able to leave the Forge again, and the first place she's going is to Nyon. She has a few things to tell Hot Rod because he is awesome and despite all his denials is at /least/ Dad #1 in the scheme of her life; one of these important things happens to involve Drift. There's good news and bad news. Let's hope Roddy's face can withstand the force of the inevitable palm strike. << Hooot Roooood~ >> she calls out over the radio. << Roddy pick up the radio pick up the radio pleaaase STUFF HAS HAPPENED. >> << Yes, please, distract me. >> Hot Rod latches on to the interruption with immediate and obvious desperation. Whatever it is that he is doing, he is clearly bored, or stuck, or bored and stuck. TIME FOR A DIVERSION. << What's happened? >> He sends a location marker with his signal, pinging his position on the outskirts of Nyon. He's not with anyone and he's not carrying anything, so who knows /what/ he is doing out here. It all comes out in a Blurr-like blur. << I was stuck in the Forge for awhile because Barricade said that I wasn't any better than a kid because I hadn't had any training or assessment I mean he just barged right in while I was talking to Blast Off and Rumble and it made total sense when you think about it because BOOM Mercury just came out of me like that and before that I had just finished nurturing and then Ratbat totally ganked me and used me in that experiment /ANYWAYS/ so I got educated which was AWFUL because Barricade made me take tests and sit still but then I passed everything and got evaluated in Tesarus and THEY SAID I WAS A LOW CASTE NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING BUT MAINTENANCE CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SCRAP and ALSO DRIFT FOUND ME AND SHOT HIMSELF IN THE HEAD--!! >> Deep vent. << -- But it's okay because Hook is repairing him. >> Hot Rod moves fast, thinks fast, but even he has to stop and rock back on his wheels to process that level of information drop. There's a static burst of nothing-noise before she clarifies that Drift is under repair, as he nearly interrupts her. He takes another second to gather his thoughts before answering: << Okay, I'm definitely distracted. You weren't kidding. That's a lot of stuff. You're okay, then. >> This logically follows, or else she wouldn't be on the radio, and yet--! There's a touch of startled concern. << I thought he was trying to kill you. How bad is he? >> He files a mental note about Barricade and assessment to come back around to that, but first things first. Shiftlock is nearly to Hot Rod's position, so she keeps talking as she drives - underground, of course. No need to be spotted on the surface, after all. << Well, I was out in Blaster City just kinda thinkin' and he shows up and asks me why i should live, and it started this whole weird conversation about the two of us. I don't think he really comprehends what it's like to have someone combined with you and driving your body around and making decisions for you while you're locked in a kind of back-seat dream state in your own mesh. >> She ramps over a huge gap in a broken section of underground tunnel, pausing to concentrate on the maneuver (and fun). << Well, he put a gun to both our heads and demanded that I chose which one of us lives... I chose him. I thought maybe if he killed me and got his revenge he'd finally be happy. And then he tried to shoot himself instead! Well, thankfully what 'Cade's been teaching me kicked in and I smacked the gun out of his hands but he shot off half his face. I picked him up and took him to the Forge. Hook and the other Decepticon surgeons will take good care of him, they're good at patching up all kinds of things. >> << Uh, most people don't really know what that's like, >> Hot Rod can't help but point out. << I sure don't. Sounds kind of awful. >> In his subtle, understated (ha ha) kind of way, he probably means 'absolutely terrifying'. << Why did he even--. >> Hot Rod breaks off in an exasperated crackle and smushes his helm in his hands like he can squeeze some kind of sense out of her words. "Argh," he says out loud. Then he lifts his head, hands falling. << Getting revenge by killing you would've made him miserable -- eventually, even if he doesn't realize it now. Don't be stupid like that again! >> You know, the next time someone comes up to her and demands she choose. Because that happens all the time. << Hot Rod how many times do I have to tell you that I am very comfortable with the idea of dying for the greater good? It's okay! I mean -yes-, I'll try to live, but if sacrifice is needed and it means something really good for everyone comes out of it, then I'm okay with that. Don't worry so much. >> As if that kind of statement would make anyone worry /less/. Shiftlock comes to an underground access section and transforms back to root mode, taking a ladder up to the surface near Hot Rod. This Ninja Turtle entrance is starting to become a regular thing for her, but she can't complain - she's not getting caught by the cops. "Yeah, Drift's all 'you're making love to my enemy' and I don't even know what the scrap he's talking about because the dude doesn't even know what interfacing is," Shiftlock says with no small amount of exasperation. "So I came as soon as Barricade was busy because I figured you should know these things. Also Ratbat has hired people to kill me." "That wasn't the greater good, that was greatly stupid," Hot Rod says, pivoting to face Shiftlock as she exits onto the street nearby. He approaches the issue with his customary tact and a lot of hand waving. "It would mess Drift up -- more than he already is messed up -- if he killed you. You want to give your life for a cause that matters? I'm the last person to tell anyone it isn't worth the risk. But that's not what that would've been." Hot Rod wipes his hands down his face with a mutter behind them that sounds a lot like a whiny, "Why do I sound so old," before he drips his hands to his hips. "It'd server /Ratbat/ right if someone got to him, first. Who is this Barricade you keep mentioning, anyway? And /tests/? That sounds awful." "Oh! Barricade is an cop from Iacon. Used to work with Prowl," Shift explains. She finishes climbing out and pushes the grate back over the access tunnel. She folds her arms and becomes stubborn. "So what was I supposed to do, Hot Rod? Tell Drift I want him to die? That would have been stupid too - I don't have any weapons, you know! He's bigger and stronger than I am and he's decided to be an assassin for Lockdown - how am I going to compete with that? I was completely helpless with a gun to my head and I made the choice that I knew would reach his spark. Sure, it wasn't QUITE what I'd hoped for, but I gambled on my choice being the one that would get us both out alive and guess what? /it worked/." Hot Rod rocks back on his heels with reflexive distaste when Shiftlock says 'cop from Iacon' and even makes a face at the added 'work with Prowl'. "/Ugh/." Cops. Gross. "Why are you hanging out with a cop? Anyway, yeah, it worked out -- I'm not saying you made the wrong choice or anything. I'm saying no one wins if you let him kill you -- he's not better, you're dead -- so take better care of yourself. You did it because you thought it'd stop him? That's one thing. You saying that you did it because it would've been worth it, it would've helped him? That's something else, because it /wouldn't/ help." "If I died an it made Drift change his ways and stop killing people, it'd be worth it. My life for everyone else he might take down. Fair trade." Shiftlock unfolds her arms and puts them on her hips. "Anyways, yeah, I'm not saying I want to die easy, heck no. But if I can die for the right cause at the right time? That's honorable." She notices the faces Rod is making about Barricade. "Hey now, Barricade isn't like other cops! He's interested in justice - real justice - and that's why he's joined the Decepticons. He doesn't want to do things like Prowl where you just blindly follow the letter of the law. He says there's a higher moral law that has to be answered to, and he's willing to bring the Senate down for their crimes." Hot Rod hands-on-hips right back at her. "Yeah, or maybe he just goes more crazy. He's not exactly the most stable mech. Maybe you've noticed. I sure wouldn't try to predict what he does. Look -- it's your life to risk, just make sure it means something, yeah?" He offers that with a shrug of his shoulder, clearly willing to drop it rather than argue. It isn't as though either of them risk is inherently a bad thing, after all. He considers her description of Barricade and somewhat reluctantly admits, "Yeah, okay, he sounds okay. For a cop. Not a bad idea, to make you learn things, but getting assessed was such a load of scrap." Shiftlock smiles. "/I/ asked for it. I wanted the same experience as everyone else, I wanted to know where I stood, what side of the line I fell on. I mean, it kind of stung that I wasn't rated any higher than a data courier or a tunnel maintenance worker, but it was important to me to experience the pain everyone else has. I wanted to know what that disappointment and frustration tasted like. I wanted to be -genuine-." She's still worried about Drift and Hot Rod is right. "Yeah, I know Drift's not entirely stable. Now. A lot of the memories I had when Mercury was in control are starting to fade and get blurry. Most of my life is a fog now, between the time I got picked up in the Dead End to when I woke up in that Clinic with you and Ratchet." "I just hope nothing comes creeping out of that fog to bite you on the aft," Hot Rod says with a very slight frown. "I guess you don't remember much that would help keep Ratbat's goons off you? He's probably afraid you remember everything." He vents, glancing off in the direction of Iacon. "Make something up, maybe. Tell him you've got it set up so that all his secrets get released on your death." He looks back at her with the start of a smile. "So, how's it feel, anyway? To be /genuine/. Does it really feel any different?" "Well, it does smart a little like I said. I was kind of hoping that the assessor would look at me and go, 'Oh you're very special, there's a grand purpose and plan for your life!' but... no. It was like... 'here, take a number, get in line with everyone else and march into mediocrity'." Shiftlock's doorwings hang limply from her back. "Well /I/ think there's something I'm supposed to be doing. Yes, I am designed to drive in tunnels, but think about that: A -car- that can -explore to the core of Cybertron-. That's gotta be special! Just like your flames, I mean /come on/. That's an indication of special if I ever saw it." "Y'know, a couple of the guys in the Forge suggested that I give up my altmode because Ratbat wants my dead body delivered to him as proof I'm dead... they suggested I swap to a data slug so I can hide. A DATA SLUG. I'd just DIE if I couldn't drive! Slag, I'd rather be shot dead than give up my wheels!" "Nothing they measure matters," says Hot Rod with firm and unwavering assurance. He's low caste, too, of course, so he has to say that. Yet the manner with which he carries himself certainly suggests he /believes/ what he says, because wow, does he ever act like he thinks he's totally special, grand purpose and everything. "They can't tell scrap from treasure. Don't know a thing. You're right: being able to explore like that? Awesome. Look what it already did for us, helping find a path to get people out of the Institute. And they never even saw a thing. I wouldn't want to give that up if I were you, either. Besides, you can only hide so long -- and once he finds out, then what? And who gets into trouble for lying? Nah, you should totally blackmail him, instead. Reason he cares enough to kill you is because it's a threat he believes." "... That's kind of dangerous, trying to blackmail a senator like that. One of Ratbat's guys is actually trying to help me get away from him -- Soundwave! Yeah, that was his name. We both worked for Ratbat, so we know what it's like. He's trying to make some plans about making a fake 'me' filled with explosives to take Ratbat out." Explosives? That'll sell in Nyon! "Yeah, but it could totally work," Hot Rod says, too caught up in how great his idea is to care if it is dangerous. The explosives, though -- well, that catches his attention. Predictably. "Explosives sounds like a /great/ present. It'd serve him right, too. You going to do that?" "I dunno yet," Shiftlock says. "I'm waiting to see how all the options turn out before I make my choice." She perks up. "Oh! You should be totally okay coming to the Forge to see Drift if you need too, I'll vouch for you. Besides, there's a stockpile of -actual weapons- there; you can get some if you're willing to fight." Hot Rod's expression relaxes into a grin as he admits, "That does simplify sneaking in." The smile lingers, though it sharpens as he asks, "What kind of stockpile? I know a lot of people looking for weapons. What exactly are the terms on that, 'if you're willing to fight'?" Shiftlock looks back and forth to see if anyone other than Hot Rod is listening before she continues. "... Because it's not about just fighting each other anymore. I've been listening in while all the gladiators are waiting for their turn to fight in the arena, and it sounds like... they're building an army. There's weapons coming in from somewhere, someone's supplying them, but I don't know -who- yet, or why, but they're talking like something big is gonna happen soon, like the riots on Messatine and the rallies in Tarn are just precursors to the real show." One never really knows if someone else might be listening, all things considered: spies in the sky, SPIES PRETENDING TO BE FRIENDS--. But it's quiet here on the outskirts of Nyon, quiet enough that she would've seen someone coming, if they were. It's as safe as it can be up here on the surface to share a secret like that. Hot Rod looks torn by her words. "We need weapons -- we /really/ do. And we've all needed something like that to happen. But I can't agree to have any of us fight any one else's battles, you know? We need them for Nyon, first." That generous, stupidly self-sacrificial nature rears its head in Shiftlock again. "I'll fight to get them then!" she announces with a big easygoing grin. "I mean, I suppose I'd better learn how to fight, and there are lower tiers where you fight to first strike or to stasis lock, and there are all kinds of demolition derbies and underground racing - I should be able to come up with SOMETHING!" "Ha." Hot Rod answers her grin with one of his own. "I'd think knowing how to fight would be a pretty important first step before deciding that's what you are gonna do. If there are underground races, though -- you've got an edge there no one can beat. You really want to help out? We could use it. I'll take it and say thank you." He'll probably forget to actually say thank you. Being able to help is all the encouragement to bad behavior she needs. "I'll do my best then! It's kinda fun to fight, y'know, that's why I like hanging around Rumble. He knows how to have a good time." Speaking of friends pretending to be friends...hey wait, 'pretending'? Blurr isn't pretending! He really does...want to have Hot Rod and Shiftlock as friends. He just wishes they would trust him. But since Hot Rod won't tell him anything willingly, he racer has taken to finding out himself... Perhaps they would have seen someone coming, but -some- people--you'd just never see them coming so long as they didn't want you to. People who can move faster than the naked optic can even see... "Yeah. Kind of the same feeling as a good race," Hot Rod agrees. Fighting is great! --sometimes. Until it turns serious and intense and drags on for millions and millions of years but ha, it's not like that's likely. "Name like Rumble, I bet he does." They are just standing there out in the open on outer Nyon for anyyyone to find them. "--wait, I think I've run into that guy," he says after a moment, frowning. "He was /obnoxious/." Says /Hot Rod/. Shiftlock just laughs. "Yeah, well, so am I. Besides, he doesn't treat me like everyone else, and after Drift and Blast Off, that is a very refreshing thing." She doesn't notice Blurr until it's too late, because she's just really having a good time visiting with Hot Rod. He is the World's Most Interesting Mech. And he doesn't even have a Dos Equis. Hot Rod is super duper interesting, it's true. No one could blame Shiftlock at all for being distracted by his -- what, his flames? They are pretty ... eye-catching. "Ha, Blast Off. I actually just saw him the other day. Sort of. Since Blurr was there too, I'm just amazed it didn't end up with Blast Off getting shot. Again. Between him and Drift -- I guess Rumble might be annoying, but he probably gets shot up less. He was way too happy to stand by and watch when I was in a fight, though. I don't know. At least he treats you okay." "Well, Rumble enjoys watching fights. Even mine," Shiftlock shrugs dismissively. "When Drift climbed up the side of my house to ask me to interface him and then saw Blast Off in my apartment... well the scrap hit the smelter and Rumble was just watching it all like it was TV--" She pauses. Frowns. "That sounds really messed up when you say it out loud." Hot Rod watches Shiftlock with a slowly growing smile; when she pauses, he's grinning. "You think? Your life might get weirder than mine. I've got people coming up to me on the street and telling me to give speeches, but no one's climbing through /my/ windows for a 'face or fight." Shiftlock just buries her face in her hands. "Every guy I like either tries to kill me or is suffering from some kind of mental illness. Or both. Barricade was right, I -do- need someone to watch out for me until I can make better choices." Heartlessly -- /heartlessly/! -- Hot Rod laughs. "Maybe you should try femmes," he teases, "or swear off the whole thing entirely. Just until you can start saying things out loud and they make /sense/, instead of making you stop and go 'wow, that sounds crazy'. Here, I'll tell you what: I'll be your voice of reason." HA. HA. HA. "Right? You tell me, then we decide if something sounds like a terrible idea. Flawless plan." /Terrible plan/. For the past cycle or so, Blurr has been lying flat on his anterior plating on the roof of a nearby abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nyon. He's bored. He -hates- staying still. And actually he used to not even be able to -do- it. But after all the training he's been through, at least some of it has paid off. Still--staying stock still for so long is extremely uncomfortable, especially for someone like Blurr. Thus, he shifts ever so slightly, which proves to be the wrong move. It causes some dilapidated roof panels to crack and fall to the ground with a loud clatter. Loud enough for the both of them to hear, though whether they pay it any mind remains to be seen. "Iiii think I'll pass on femmes. No interest," Shiftlock weakly laughs, waving away the suggestion. Cue big anime sweat drop and uneasy smile. "But yeah, I... I think I should back way off for awhile. I'm tired of feeling chased around anyways--" The roof panels clatter and Shift practically jumps out of her own armor. "AHH! SENATE AGENTS SENATE AGENTS OH MY PRIMUS THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!" She transforms into vehicle mode and drives around in circles in a panic. Femmes everywhere feel a little bit sadder and they don't know why. Hot Rod flat out snickers at her response, right up until the clatter -- and her reaction. While he startles, it's her panic that really gets him moving: << Head back down the ladder. You've got an edge down there, >> he radios to cut past the panic and get the words delivered clear in her head. "I'm taking a look," he says aloud in a mutter as he tracks in the direction of the fallen panels. He doesn't actually wait to see if she listens. Slag it. Blurr thinks to himself, and he shuffles backward, away from the edge of the roof he'd been peering over as quickly as he can to get out of sight. The broken pieces of paneling lie on the ground near the dust-covered walls of the defunct warehouse. They had fallen from above--is someone up there..>? Shiftlock goes out of panic to focus very quickly, remembering her training, what little she's had so far. Instead of driving around in a panic, she displays something the assessors must have overlooked: Her weird little wheels. She changes directions in a /right angle/ maneuver; instead of going forwards she is now zooming /sideways/. And /up the wall/. The magnetic locks in her roller-bar gyroscopic wheels carry her up the side of the building and then roll right along the outer cladding to the roof, where her high-beams are bright and fixed on Blurr. "Whoa, hey!" Hot Rod's voice rings with delight as he watches Shiftlock take the wall far easier than he could do so. That was awesome! He wants to try. He considers the broken paneling at his feet and then studies the side of the building. There's no easy ascent for him, alas, so he goes around the side and looks for something he can scale -- broken bits, tumbled masonry, battered metal -- but it's going to be a whole round with just Shiftlock and Blurr on the roof while he finds his way up. Hot Rod won't have too much trouble finding a way up. The building is badly damaged, and therefore there are many ruts and little holes in the walls. By this time, Blurr has found a weak spot in the roof and smashed his way down into the building--just in time for Shiftlock to catch sight of a silhouette dropping down through the roof. From the way she was acting, he'd have thought she'd just get her skidplates out of there, but it seems she's intent on finding him... "Aww, come on man, come out!" Shiftlock calls as she transforms atop the roof and goes following after the shadow recklessly, jumping down after him/her. "Y'know if you're running away it just makes you look guilty!" Vaulting over the edge of the roof just in time to see Shiftlock jumping after, Hot Rod curses. He sounds much too happy to be cursing and darting after her, like it's a game rather than something potentially serious. "At least you're not running in circles," he calls ahead. "Nice trick with the wall! Did you get a look at all?" The warehouse is even more dusty inside than it is on the outside. Abandoned equipment, empty crates, and cracked holopanels are in abundance here. Blurr darts behind a large empty chemical vat, pressing himself up against it and attempting to be as quiet as possible, hoping they'll just give up and leave. "Nah, looks like whatever it is was too fast for me to catch," Shiftlock sighs, turning away from Blurr (fortunately for him). "Oh well. It's not like I don't have everyone ever trying to kill me these days anyways. What's one more?" She looks at Hot Rod. "That being said, maybe I'd better go and you'd better scatter, too. I'd never forgive you if I got you hurt. I'm gonna head back home before 'Cade finds I'm gone, he'll make me sit still for a whole -day- if I'm missed." "And dont' forget to come see Drift!" Hot Rod glances down into the building, tempted where Shiftlock sensibly suggests they scatter. "Yeah. I'll head out in a bit, but with Ratbat and everything--." Looking back at Shiftlock, he gives her a quick and crooked grin. "You better get going. I'm not going to get hurt," he promises with an exasperated sort of huff of laughter. "Good luck getting back before you're caught." As for seeing Drift, that is so very much a given that he only nods. He looks a moment longer into the dusty warehouse, waiting until Shiftlock is safely away before heading out himself. And Blurr waits until both of them have left the premises before taking his own leave. He wasn't supposed to betray his identity to them at that moment. He could have made a run for it, but there was a chance they'd catch sight of him. Hopefully they aren't suspicious. They're not, right? It was totally someone else!